The invention is based on a filling apparatus as generally revealed hereinafter. In a filling apparatus proposed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 33 539, for instance, a tubular or boxlike pouring conduit is disposed transversely below the filler mouthpiece in order to prevent dribbling after pouring. The filler mouthpiece points downward; the pouring conduit is open at one end and closed at the other, and it has an opening near the closed end, at the top in its jacket, through which the filler mouthpiece protrudes. The pouring conduit is pivotable about a horizontal axis in the vicinity of its closed end, so that the outlet at the open end is inclined obliquely upward in the position for receiving the product and is inclined obliquely downward in the position for pouring the product into a container. Although dribbling is prevented in the known apparatus, still this apparatus can be used only for pouring products of low viscosity and high flowability, such as liquids. It would be desirable, however, to have a filling apparatus for pouring portions of pasty, pulpy and lumpy products as well, such as milk products containing fruits, ready-to eat dishes, pet food and the like, into flat containers in such a way that as the containers are being conveyed onward, the sealing rims will not become soiled by droplets or by fibers caught in and suspended from the filler mouthpiece.